Falling For Tori
by Oxoxhi
Summary: Even though Beck is dating Jade, after a new girl comes to school... He thinks he is falling for her.   R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :) so recently I became ADDICTED to this show Victorious! :) And Beck and Tori, Who else thinks they would just be the CUTEST couple EVER?**

**Well anyways... :) I have decided to write a story :) I hope you like it! :)**

_**Beck's POV**_

_I heard we are going to have a new student at are school. I don't know who he is, but I bet we are going to be close._ _Mr. Sikowitz told me he is a guy.. not me but our class, that he is a singer and he lives here in town. He will be coming in the middle of class today, or maybe tomorrow. _

"_Hello, is this Mr. Sikowitz's class?" I heard a voice of an angle speak. If this is the new guy, he really sounds like a girl. I turned around. Indeed a GIRL stood by the door. Everyone was shocked when we were told she IS the new student and that she is in this class. I of course was confused... how could Mr. Sikowitz POSSIBLY think she was a guy?_

"_You can sit right there next to Robbie." __ Mr. Sikowitz told Tori (the new girl) while pointing his finger to the empty seat next to Robbie._

_She cautiously sat down next to him. _

_Rex, the puppet said "Hey baby, you want to catch a movie tonight?" Robbie was 'shocked' that Rex had said something. But how I look at it, Rex is his mind talking. His depression put into this doll, that is why he calls himself stupid and crap, or 'Rex' does. _

_Tori raised her hand. "Um teacher, the doll is talking to me!" She told Mr. Sikowitz. _

"_Yo, I do not like being called a doll, Umm kay?" She looked frighteningly at Rex._

_What was weird, I have a girlfriend... Jade. I thought I loved her... but I think that I am falling for Tori. I don't know if I can keep this at just friends. _

_I don't know if I want to keep it at just friends._

_**I know this Chapter is Short :) but I just wanted to see how it played out and if people liked it. Hahah I know this chapyer is boring but I will be making it more interesting if I continue. How about five comments, and I will do anther chapter? I just want to make sure that I am not writing a story for nothing if people don't like it :) **_

_**Love you guys!**_

_**P.S. Make sure to check out my other stories in the 'Sonny with a Chance' TV Stories. I got a few there! Also all my poems!**_

_**I love reviews! :) So please do! :)**_

_**Sierra **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay :) So with the reviews :) I can see that I am NOT THE ONLY ONE! :) I love them as a couple :) so cute :) lol :) enjoy chapter 2...**

**btw, I am a pretty fast typier so I might be like updating like a couple times a day you know :) lol but thanks for reading please REVIEW :)**

**How about 3 reviews this time :) More and I will be super happy. Thank you for the EIGHT review :D Thanks a lot really means a lot! Please Review :) Thanks for reading **

**Falling for Tori**

_**Tori's POV**_

_Walking in the room and seeing all the people they all looked nice, except for the one sitting in the front row next to this guy. They must be dating because she is holding his hand and they are sorta 'close'. _ _Mr. Sikowitz is talking about method acting. **__**Spending the night with Mr. Sikowitz** **__Me and Beck, the one that was holding the hand with that scary girl, had to do a scene were I was all upset because I had to have surgery. "I have thr - Mr. Sikowitz stood right between us, saying uh huh- I have three children." Trying really hard not to get distracted with Mr. Sikowitz. "Hold on guys -he interrupted are scene, Tori... Look at this red dot." I looked at it got closer to it to really look at it then..._

_**BOO**_

_Right in my face. I fell down in fright. "SIKOWIT'S!" I screamed. "Why did you break character?" _

"_What?"_

"_You were playing a role of a crying woman who just found out she is going to have surgery, why did you stop crying?"_

"_Because you interrupted are scene and screamed BOO in my face!" He got up from his crouch position because the bell rang. Mr. Sikowitz sat down in a meditation position. Beck, the scary girl, a red head girl, Robbie, and another kid stayed behind to help. So I stayed with. _

"_Whats wrong Mr. Sikowitz?" Robbie asked. _

"_Have you ever heard of method acting?" Mr. Sikowitz asked. _

"_Okay we know where you are going with this, but we kinda think method acting is stupid... that's all." Robbie said. _

"_I honestly don't think that method acting is all that hard." Beck walked up to Mr. Sikowitz and said calmly. He seamed like he only had a mono tone voice. _

_Mr. Sikowitz jumped up. "Who wants to spend the night at my house?" He screamed. The scary girlfriend of Becks raised her hand quickly. We all stared at her like she was crazy. "Aww come on, are you guys saying you don't want to see where this freak show lives? No offense." _

"_Oh, Jade... Jade... Jade. You are like a spoiled grape huh?" She smiled. Apparently her name is Jade... Isn't a Jade like a Green Rock that is all sparkly and stuff? Maybe if we painter her gree – I was inturupted my Mr. Sikowitz screaming, Okay be there at 7:00pm Friday night. You have to stay in Character till Saturday morning!"_

_**Becks POV**_

_****Middle of night after Mr. Sikowitz went to bed** **_

_Me and Tori have been talking for hours, of cores in character. I bed you Mr. Sikowitz has this place filled with Camera's... He is kinda freaky like that. We sat next to each other on the couch. _

_**(Underlined and italics is Beck, italics and bold is Tori)**_

"_Do you think that ol champ is really asleep?"_

"_**Ah, no... Can I offer you some Raisin Bran?" **I laughed. Why does she have to pull me in, to have something about her that makes me love her. That makes me want to be with her all the time now. Before this goes any further...and I find out if she feels the same way, I have to break up with Jade. I am not a cheater... and I don't plan on ever starting. _

_I looked her in the eye... and some how, we met are lips together, and started to make out. _

_Its official... I am a cheater. I WASN'T GOING TO DO THIS. But I have now. _

_**Tori's POV**_

_NO! Why did we just do that? He has a girlfriend. And I really did like him when we first met.. like love at first sight. But this... that kiss wasn't right. _

_I can't do that. Even if I don't know Jade._

_But we stayed kissing anyways. _

_Sweet and pationate... and I could feel my heart race, I could feel a smile spread across my face. I was happy. _

_I don't want to be anywhere else but with Beck Oliver. _

_He is the one for me._

_**:) Hey! So I hope you liked Chapter TWO! :) I will again update soon, but make sure to review my story please! Thank you for reading.**_

_**Question for all the readers: If you could, who would you choose anyone to be coupled (like Tori and Beck) Who would you choose that you think would just be the cutest couple in THE WORLD?**_

_**I pick Bori! :) Please answer in a review or PM! Thanks everyone again for reading**_

_**AND MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW! :)**_

_**Love you guys!**_

_**Sierra **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I know the last chapter was LAME! And I am super sorry! But maybe you guys will feel different about chapter THREE! :D**

**Love you guys**

**R&R please! **

_**Tori's POV**_

_Are kiss lasted forever but it felt so right. I really didn't want it to end. And I don't know him to well, and we are sitting on Mr. Sikowitz's couch making out. _

_We are not aloud to do this! _

_I am not aloud to do this!_

•••••••••••

_I got home the next morning worn out. Me and Beck stayed up late... 'talking'. We did learn a lot about each other though. We even talked about Jade weird enough. We talked about how they have been dating for two years... this is after we made out. But whatever. I learned his favorite color is green, same with mine. He loves to act, but people tell him that he can sing to. He wants to be a actor when he grows up. He has been going to Hollywood arts for two years now. _

_He even sang me a song! I sang also, even if it is a little weird for me to. I mean I never thought I could sing. And I wouldn't even be in this school if it wasn't for allergic sister! I knew so little about him, but I felt that I could tell him what the world does to me, I could trust him. _

_I could tell him anything and everything. And I think he feels the same way. When we talked it was just like we had been friends for years. _

_But I don't know if I can do this without telling Jade what happened... even if I don't know her... just knowing he is still going out with her... and we just made out. Maybe it really isn't anything wrong with it..._

_WHAT AM I THINKING? Of course its wrong! HE LOVES HER! Not me! _

_Get over your self Tori! No point in wanting something you wont get..._

_**Becks POV**_

_I was laying down on my couch in my RV. It felt nice to be home, but it was weird.. I wanted to be next to Tori. I wanted to be there with her right now. _

_**Ring ring ring** _

_My phone rang. _

_Caller ID: Jade _

_Oh gosh! What am I going to do?_

_****Underlined Beck... Bold Jade****_

_Hey_

_**Hey baby! Whats up?**_

_Oh nothing... just hanging around. _

_**How did the whole Sikowitz's thing go? **_

_Oh, it went fine._

_**Well how was it having to stay in the room with.. her?**_

_Whats wrong with her? She hasn't done anything to you._

_**For now!**_

_Well I got to go...talk to you later..._

_**Okay? Love you!**_

_Bye..._

_**Bye.**_

_She got off the phone obviously mad... probably because I sounded like I didn't care. But there is just a lot going on in my mind right now like how I kissed Tori Vega. I don't even know if I should tell Jade about this... I don't want to... but I don't know if I should. I stared at my ceiling. _

_I fell asleep..._

_**Becks Dream**_

_I found my self in a world fantasy. Tori was trapped in a tower. _

"_HELP ME BECK!" She screamed. _

_I ran and I ran. But I never got to the tower... It stayed away.. with every step that I took... it took 10 paces back._

_Why was it doing this? When I turned around there was Jade... smiling. She had a rope tied around my legs._

"_You can't keep me from love Jade!"_

"_Watch me Beck! You don't love her! You have to love me!"_

_that sentence echoed in my head.  _

_**Thank you for reading Chapter 3 :) **_

_**Love you guys**_

_**R&R PLEASE! **_

_**:) TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_

_**How do you think (in the show) Jade would take it if he broke up with her?**_

_**Answer in a review or PM me! :) **_

_**~Sierra :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tori's POV**

I waited at school the next day for Beck to walk by. I could smile at him, he could smile back. I loved to make Jade jealous. But other then that. I really think I am falling for beck. His sweet smile, his hair, his laugh, the way he walks by, the way he talks to me.

I can't help but smile.

He makes me happy.

I make him happy.

Why can't we be together?

Oh yah!

Because of his stupid little girlfriend. He doesn't care about her though. He cares about me.

**Jades Diary-**

_I know. I have not wrote in this for a long time. The last thing I wrote in this is how I had a huge crush on Beck. But as you know, we are now together. WE are happy. But something is weird. Beck is acting so strange lately. I am kinda figuring it has something to do with that Tori girl. I do not feel right about her. Not at all. She likes to smile at him. WHY MY BOYFRIEND? He is mine! She doesn't want to mess with me. I will..- It doesn't matter what I will do. But I will hunt her down if she thinks she is getting her hands on my boyfriend. That wont happen. Not in a million years._

_But..._

_I kinda think it already did. _

_I think he likes her. _

_I can't loose him! Do you know what I went through before I had Beck? HELL! And I am still going through it! But it is so much easier with Beck around. _

_In the two years we have been together... I have cut myself only a few times. _

_Not bad. _

_Not compared to what I was doing before at all._

_8-12 times a day. _

_All the time. _

_I will kill her. I will kill her if she steals him from me. _

_I really will. _

**Hey guys! Look I know this is a SHORT chapter, and I have not posted in 100 years, but please forgive me? Leave me Reviews telling me what an idea is. Honestly I am really stuck right now. Any ideas will help! No idea is a bad one! **

**Thank you all for the great reviews so far! It really means a lot! Plan on making many more chapters in the future, just got to get ideas for what I am going to do next so I can build on it. Really I read through the chapters like 7 times, nothing came to mind. So I just wrote this. **

**Sorry for such a crappy Chapter! **

**But please give me any ideas and feedback (:**

**You guys mean a lot to me!**

**Thank you so much!**

**Sierra! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of 'Falling for Tori!' :) Enjoy the chapter! :D Read my others? Please Review. I need to know if I should continue. If I shouldn't, tell me. Okay?**

**Thanks guys!~**

**Sierra**

**Becks POV**

I don't think that I need anything... anything but Tori. I have this weird feeling that Jade is catching onto my feelings. I thought I loved Jade, I really did, and I do love Jade, but not like I love Tori. Nothing like I love Tori. It doesn't begin to compare to my love for Tori even though I haven't known her for to long.

She can just talk and she brightens my day. I just don't want to loose Jade. I care about her. But... it so hard... to choose. I know that Tori will come to me, and I know that Jade wants to stay with me. I just don't know what one I want. Is that wrong?

Do I need to know?

Why can't I just have both of them...

**Jades POV**

I saw Becks eyes follow Tori. I wanted to slap him.

I will do anything, ANYTHING, to keep him with me. He just needs some reassuring that I am the one he wants. I grinned.

"So baby, do you want to.. come over tonight? My parents are out of town, and you know how I don't like being home alone." He chuckled.

"You sure?" He smiled, looking me in the eye.

"Yeah, bring the items, I'll bring myself. Meet me there at 7:30 tonight. We can watch a movie or something too. I kissed him and walked away.

He wants me. He will come tonight. No matter what.

**(Hey guys, I am not like this, I don't do sex scenes or anything, like ever. So don't worry about that if you think it is going to be one of those stories.)**

_Dear Diary,_

_ I think that I am going all the way with Beck tonight. Its not that I don't want to, or that I even want to. It doesn't really matter to me, you know? I mean.. he is the love of my life, but I am loosing him. Maybe this way he will stay with me forever knowing he has/got everything that I have/had. _

_ Diary... I just want him to know that I love him. I want him to know that he is everything to me. I am not usually the romantic, or the lovey dove girl. Like ever. But I just.. I feel different for him, and if he is thinking about Tori, then I need him to think of me. So this is how I am going to do it. He seems pretty into it. Like he is excited. But I don't know if I am. But if this is what I have to do..._

_this is what I am going to do..._

_I just need to stay strong. _

_Jade (-_-)_

After school I rushed home. My family was out of town, I told them I had a big play to do this weekend so I couldn't go on vacation with them. Which was a lie. I just wanted to make sure that I could keep an eye on Beck. Leaving him alone with that bitch would destroy us. She is so pretty... and if he leaves.. I have nothing.

I hurried upstairs and changed into this cute black and red nightgown. It had a built in bra to give me more cleavage.

"He will like this, when he sees me in this... he will fall in love with me all over again." I whispered to myself through the mirror. I looked.. nice. I looked normal.

The door bell rang.

"Its time." I spoke out loud, giving myself a smile before I left the bathroom and rushed to the door.

I gave out a huge sigh then opened the door.

"Hey baby!" Before he could say anything I kissed him, we started making out, and I could feel the passion in myself, but not in him. Not as much as he used to. I grabbed his hands.

"Are you ready to go?" I said flirty into his ear. He came in, closed the door and kissed me again. Pushing my body up against the front door.

"Oh yeah. Are you?" He kissed me again.

"Yeah." Was all I could get out before we began to kiss again. Him pushing me towards the couch.

_This is it.. this is the first time we will do this together. _

He pushed me flat on to the couch and got on top of me, still kissing me. Starting at my lips and going all the way down to my stomach. I slid my hand down his chest to his jeans zipper.

As I unzipped he pulled of my shirt, throwing it onto the floor.

**Haha, omg this chapter SUCKS! I am so sorry! I hope that you guys like it sorta though. I promise that it wont be like this. With sex and stuff. I don't usually ever WANT to write about sex or anything. But I was at Walmart, and this 14-16 year old girl that went to a high school here, was wearing short, short, short, shorts and a bra... IN WALMART. With this really old guy. Things like that just are gross. She was making out with him, and he was like grabbing her and stuff. Just eww.**

**Lol sorry for my story telling. But I just like to vent to my people (thats right! :P You are my people!) **

**God Bless all of you!**

**Sierra~~**


End file.
